Girl in the Mirror
by Miss.Elladora-Black
Summary: Porque un reflejo dice más que mil palabras...


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece todo es de J. y yo lo único que hecho ha sido crear este fic.

**N/A: **Fragmento extraído de "El Cáliz de fuego", capítulo 30, página 520.

El título es de una canción y la misma canción sale en el fic. Es mi primera historia pero espero que les guste.

* * *

**Girl in the Mirror**

"_¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, Crouch! ¡Echadnos a Azcaban; podemos esperar! ¡Se alzará de nuevo y vendrá a buscarnos, nos recompensará más que a ningún otro de sus partidarios! ¡Sólo nosotros hemos sido fieles! ¡Sólo nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlo!"._

Miraba inexpresivamente el lugar donde permanecería durante mucho tiempo. Un lugar frío, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. El suelo era húmedo y lleno de rocas, paredes mugrientas en donde se podía percibir los gritos y los augurios de las personas.

Sentía las gotas de la lluvia penetrar los muros de Azcaban y posarse sobre el frío suelo, hasta formar charcos de agua. Cada vez era mayor el ruido que hacia la lluvia al caer sobre el mar que rodeaba la prisión.

La tormenta no cesaba y parecía que el viento envolviera todo Azcaban para que así nadie saliera de aquel lugar.

Posando sus ojos en el que era su recinto, hizo una mueca ¿de repugnancia? Puede ser. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, esperando que la oscuridad la envolviera por completo...

No sabía con exactitud cuantos días, o semanas o quizás meses habían pasado desde que Azcaban le arrebató todo en cuanto creía; esperanzas, ilusiones, sueños, recuerdos... ni siquiera le quedaba la razón, había desaparecido de ella toda al cordura y ahora lo único que tenía de consuelo era la soledad.

Miró en unos de los charcos que había junto a ella y un rostro se reflejó en el agua; un rostro que estaba demacrado, con un pelo que estaba desgreñado y sucio y unos ojos que no tenían ningún eje de maldad.

_Hay una chica en el espejo_

_me pregunto quién es ella_

_a veces siento que la conozco_

_a veces realmente desearía conocerla._

Cuando se apoyaba en la pared podía oír los gritos de los demás. Las noches eran muy largas y frías. Oía como unos gritos desgarradores inundaban el silencio de la noche. Intentaba no oírlos, pues así se volvía más vulnerable a la desesperación.

_Hay una historia en sus ojos_

_arrullos y despedidas_

_cuando ella me está mirando_

_puedo decir fácilmente que su corazón está roto_

Habían pasado días, semanas incluso meses desde que Azcaban le había quitado toda su fertilidad. Lo único que tenía era aquel reflejo en el agua que la miraba sin expresión alguna todos los días.

_Porque la chica en mi espejo_

_está llorando esta noche_

_y no hay nada que pueda decirle_

_para hacerla sentir bien_

Vio como las lágrimas inundaban aquel rostro y caían lentamente hasta perderse. Lágrimas sin vida cubrían el rostro de aquella mujer demacrada.

Lágrimas donde se reflejaba el sufrimiento y la locura y que poco a poco se iban consumiendo en la oscuridad.

_La chica en mi espejo_

_está llorando por ti_

_y desearía que hubiera algo_

_algo que yo pudiera hacer_

Había perdido toda esperanza, ahora sólo le quedaba el miedo y el dolor. Todo había huido de ella, sólo le dejaron con el miedo que vive apoderándose de ella. Rodeada de soledad y augurio vio que la mujer que se reflejaba en el agua también sentía lo mismo.

_Si yo pudiera le diría_

_que no esté asustada_

_el dolor que ella está sintiendo_

_el sentido de soledad se decolorará_

Apartó la vista del reflejo y posó su mirada en su brazo izquierdo, donde tenía grabada la marca tenebrosa. Creía que aquello era la única razón por la que seguir viviendo. Posó sus labios en ella deseando que diera alguna señal, mas no ocurrió nada. Miró el reflejo y se preguntó quien sería aquella mujer.

_Así que seca tus lágrimas y descansa segura_

_de que el amor te encontrara como antes_

_cuando ella me está mirando_

_yo sé que realmente nada funciona tan fácil_

Semanas, meses, años y aquel rostro seguía ahí, preguntándose a cada rato quien sería aquella mujer, a veces lloraba, a veces gritaba, a veces estaba asustada, a veces no hablaba durante horas.

_No puedo creer lo que veo_

_No..._

_La chica en el espejo _

_La chica en el espejo soy yo_

_...soy yo_

Un gran estruendo resonó por todo Azcaban y por primera vez en muchos años vio en aquel rostro luz y esperanza... Al fin reconoció aquel rostro demacrado y sin alegría. Se levantó dejando aquel rostro y fue hacia el exterior, mojada de arriba abajo, no podía creer lo que había sucedido y mientras iba riendo todo su sufrimiento y desesperación se alejó de ella para no volver jamás.

El demacrado rostro de aquella mujer nunca más volvió a aparecer.


End file.
